Du Fyrn Skulblaka II: El Retorno de los dos Titanes
by SirDaniSkywatcher304
Summary: En la hermosa tierra de Alagaesia, ya han pasado mas de 4500 años desde que el legendario Eragon Asesino de Sombras y su dragona Saphira Brightscales derrotaran al tirano Rey Galbatorix y su esclavizado dragón Shruikan, trayendo la victoria a los Vardenos y la paz al reino, para luego tristemente tener que ir al exilio por el bien de Alagaesia y su gente. Pero nada es eterno...
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES, SOY SirDaniSkywatcher304, TAL VEZ ME CONOZCAN POR MI ANTERIOR HISTORIA ("DESTINO ÁGUILA") O TAL VEZ NO, PERO EN FIN, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO FANFIC QUE AUNQUE TARDE UN TANTO EN IR SUBIENDO LOS CAPÍTULOS, HARÉ LO MEJOR PARA MANTENER VUESTRO INTERÉS EN SEGUIR LEYENDO; ASÍ QUE SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, AQUÍ LES VOY CON EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DE Du Fyrn Skulblaka II**

 **Du Fyrn Skulblaka II**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: LOS NUEVOS JINETES**

 **Era una hermosa mañana como siempre en la mística tierra de Alagaesia, desde el influyente país de Surda y los imponentes picos de las Montañas Beor hasta la poderosa ciudad capital de Ellesméra en la tierra de los elfos de Du Weldenvarden, la flora, la fauna y habitantes de las grandes y pequeñas ciudades tomaban nuevamente su lugar el mundo; mientras que en lo más alto donde no alcanzaban a volar los pájaros, surcaban los cielos hombres poderosos montados sobre magníficos dragones. Habían pasado ya miles de años desde que el temido rey Galbatorix fue derrotado por Eragon Asesino de Sombras y su dragona Saphira, con el tiempo ellos influyeron principalmente en el surgimiento de la nueva orden de los Jinetes de Dragón.**

 **Esa mañana, cerca del antiguo poblado de Carvahall, un joven jinete de nombre Marcus sobrevolaba los bosques a lomos de Héyihoss, un dragón de relucientes escamas y ojos dorados y un tamaño mediano que delataba su joven edad. El jinete vestía una armadura dorada como su dragón y una espada del mismo color colgada al cinto. Su destino y el de toda Alagaesia estaban a punto de cambiar, nuevamente.**

 _-¿Estás seguro que están por aquí?-_ preguntó Marcus- _nunca es tarde para dar la vuelta Héyihoss._

 _-Cinco años_ \- respondió el dragón con una voz un tanto ronca pero muy grave y profunda- _cinco años llevamos compartiendo nuestras vidas y ¿aún no confías en mis instintos?_

 _-No, no es eso, es solo que los hemos estado buscando durante una hora por Carvahall y los alrededores y nada, tal vez si…-_ Marcus sintió que no estaban solos.

- _Creo que alguien me debe una disculpa._

 _-Ay, a veces suenas tan dramático Héyihoss… están por aquí, lo siento._

 _-Mmm… si… creo que están casi sobre nosotros._

 _-Creo que sí-_ asintió Marcus- _bueno, creo que se llevaran una sorpresa… ¡arriba Héyihoss! Vamos, antes de que se den cuenta._

 **Cuando ascendieron, inmediatamente otros dos jinetes de dragón aparecieron entre las nubes, sorprendidos al no encontrar a Marcus.**

 _-Rayos, lo perdimos de nuevo-_ exclamó uno de ellos.

 **De pronto, el dragón dorado apareció de la nada, a toda velocidad y pasando entre los otros 2 jinetes, asustándolos, mientras que Marcus se alejaba y reía a todo pulmón por lo que había hecho.**

 _-¡Nos las van a pagar, ambos!-_ exclamó el mismo jinete.

 **Y así empezó una persecución a toda velocidad sobre los bosques de Carvahall y que termino en un alto risco de la cadena montañosa de las Vertebradas.**

-¡Jajaja…!- Marcus se seguía riendo por lo de hace un momento- ¿Ven? Les dije que sería divertido.

-Sí, creo que tenías razón- dijo Jace, un jinete con una armadura común y corriente, de la misma edad de Marcus y cuyo dragón blanco se llamaba Jarnunvosk- Eso fue casi tan divertido… ¡Como esto!- Se abalanzó sobre Marcus desde lomos de su dragón.

-¡Ahh! ¡¿Es que no te he dado suficientes palizas ya?!- Marcus empezó a pelearse a golpes con su amigo.

 **Ambos siguieron así hasta que, de pronto, una ráfaga de viento los separo.**

-Oigan, ya basta- dijo Jhina, una bella jinete de dragón, de ojos azules y cabello marrón al igual que su hermano Jace; venía a lomos de una dragona morada de nombre Niernen.

-Sí "mamá"-dijo Jace un poco fastidiado mientras se levantaba de suelo al igual que su amigo.

-Mmm…- Jhina frunció un poco el ceño mientras redirigía la mirada a Marcus- y esto es por lo de hace un rato- dijo mientas le golpeaba en el estómago y de una patada en la pierna lo derribó nuevamente.

-¡Aay!- Marcus se levantó adolorido del suelo- porque a veces pienso que lo haces con intención de lastimarme.

-¡Ay, para ser de los más destacados de nuestra brigada te quejas mucho! ¿Sabes?- respondió ella.

-Ay ya como sea, continuemos con nuestra patrulla, antes de que cualquier líder de brigada nos vea "perder el tiempo"- dijo Jace.

 **Y así los tres jóvenes y sus dragones continuaron con su labor como jinetes de dragón hasta que llegada la noche se reunieron con los demás jinetes de su brigada que se encontraba de turno en Ristak'baen, el antiguo y renovado puesto de avanzada de los jinetes, que a pesar del fin de la guerra contra Galbatorix hace ya mucho tiempo, se decidió conservar el nombre que este le dio al lugar.**

 **En ese momento, todos se encontraban dispersados por el lugar, conversando de diversos temas, cuando una ráfaga de viento llamo su atención y en el lugar aterrizó a lomos de su gran dragón naranja, un jinete con armadura plateada de nombre Ajax, líder de la brigada Vrangr.**

-Muy bien jinetes, este será el plan en cuanto termine nuestro turno de guardia en Ristak'baen, iremos…- Ajax no terminó la frase cuando un cuervo pasó volando y dejó caer un pergamino en sus manos antes de exclamar, "¡Wyrda!" y regresar por donde vino- Mmm…- Ajax leía con mucho interés el pergamino para luego decir- Muy bien, cambio de plan, ¡Allistair!- exclamó.

-¿Si señor, que desea?- dijo en tono solemne un jinete de armadura común con detalles de bronce.

-Guiarás a la brigada a su nuevo lugar de turno en Dras Leona; yo escoltaré a Marcus y a los hermanos Jace y Jhina a Ellesméra- ordenó Ajax.

-¿Qué?- dijeron los 3 mencionados.

-Tal como me oyeron, felicidades, serán los primeros jinetes de la brigada Vrangr en visitar la ciudad capital de los elfos- dijo Ajax con voz seria- partimos en media hora así yo sugiero que se preparen para un largo viaje.

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

 **Todo estaba tranquilo en el gran bosque de Du Weldenvarden, el viento silbaba, la fauna emergía de sus escondites y lo único que podría causar la menor molestia era el suave zumbido del volar de los dragones y sus jinetes, tanto elfos como humanos y uno que otro úrgalo se apuraba a sus labores del día, entre ellos, un grupo se dirigía a todo vuelo a Ellesméra.**

 **Marcus y sus amigos habían volado toda la noche, siempre guiados y bajo la mirada atenta de su líder de brigada. La despedida de sus camaradas en Ristak'baen la noche anterior había sido muy variada; algunos los envidiaban por haber sido elegidos para ir a Ellesméra y otros los felicitaban y les deseaban buena suerte allá. No fue nada fuera de lo normal para el trío de jóvenes, pero si quedaron muy sorprendidos cuando Ajax les mencionó que ellos habían sido específicamente elegidos por la reina de los elfos para arribar a su ciudad, pero que desconocía los motivos de ello y que solo una vez allá, sus dudas serían aclaradas.**

-Muy bien jinetes, hemos llegado…- Ajax no obtuvo respuesta- ¿Jinetes? ¿Marcus? ¿Qué están…?- entendió que pasaba cuando vio a los tres jóvenes y a sus dragones, mirar fascinados a la hermosa y enorme ciudad forestal que era Ellesméra. Desde lo alto se podían ver a cientos de elfos que salían de sus árboles/casa y se desplazaban tranquilamente por los parajes boscosos de la ciudad- es impresionante ¿verdad?

-Y eso que esa palabra no le hace justicia ¿no?- dijo Jhina.

-No puedo esperar a verla desde tierra- agregó Jace.

-Solo una pregunta Ajax, ¿Dónde aterrizamos?- preguntó Marcus.

-Para eso están ellos Marcus- Ajax señaló a 2 jinetes elfos que se les acercaban por los costados, iban vestidos con armaduras plateadas con diseños élficos y sus dragones también portaban armaduras, al acercarse, los elfos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y los miraron fijamente.

- _Seguidnos jóvenes jinetes y dragones, la reina los espera-_ dijeron mentalmente los elfos con voces suaves para luego hacerles indicaciones con las manos.

 **Guiados por esa pequeña escolta élfica, llegaron a un extenso plano en el bosque, donde pudieron aterrizar, para luego ser recibidos por un pequeño grupo de soldados elfos que caminaban en 2 hileras de 5 ataviados de la misma forma que los jinetes que los escoltaron, solo que tenían cascos y lanzas plateadas, todos tenían caras jóvenes, pero Marcus sabía que todos ellos tenían más siglos de vida de los que un mortal podría animarse a vivir; paso un momento hasta que uno de ellos habló.**

-Saludos, jinetes de dragón Marcus, Jhina, Jace y Ajax; saludos dragones Héyihoss, Niernen, Jarnunvosk e Ysidahr. Sean todos bienvenidos a Ellesméra, orgullosa capital del vasto Reino de los Elfos- dijo el elfo mientras que él y sus soldados rodeaban al grupo- nosotros somos de la guardia real de su majestad y ahora los escoltaremos su presencia, por favor, síganos.

 **Y así los 4 fueron conducidos a los aposentos de la reina de Ellesméra, donde les aguardaría más de una sorpresa para el futuro.**

 **BUENO, ASÍ ES COMO TERMINA EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DE MI FANFIC, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESCRIBAN SUS REVIEWS Y DÍGANME LO QUE LE FALTA A ESTA HISTORIA SEGÚN SU OPINIÓN Y YA VERÉ; SI A LO LARGO DE LA HISTORIA NOTAN QUE ALGO NO CONCUERDA CON SU CONOCIMIENTO DEL CICLO "EL LEGADO", DEN POR HECHO DE QUE ALGUNAS COSAS LAS VOY A CAMBIAR O A INVENTAR PARA CONSERVAR UN TANTO LA ORIGINALIDAD DE LA HISTORIA. EN FIN, ESTÉN ATENTOS A LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS, BYE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA DE NUEVO AMABLES LECTORES, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPÍTULO DE MI FANFIC.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2: REUNIÓN REAL Y TURBIAS REVELACIONES**

 **En tan solo minutos, Marcus, Jhina y Jace fueron escoltados al palacio real de Ellesméra, construido y fusionado con las raíces de 4 grandes y gruesos árboles. Ingresaron por un enorme y alto pasillo que los condujo a una sala aún más grande, con un trono con detalles de plata, gemas y escritos élficos sobresaliendo ante todo, en el yacía sentada una bella elfa de cabello negro y ojos verdes, con una expresión preocupada que inmediatamente fue reemplazada por una de alivio y ligera felicidad al ver a los jinetes, se puso de pie y dijo con voz suave y profunda en el idioma antiguo.**

-""Sean bienvenidos jinetes de dragón, como ya deben saber, yo soy la Reina Arya de los elfos de Du Weldenvarden, es un placer que estén aquí""- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

-""El placer es nuestro su majestad""- respondió Ajax en el mismo idioma y con una reverencia y el saludo tradicional de los elfos; Marcus y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo.

-Mmm, muy bien, ahora prosigamos como lo acordamos por favor, seguidme- dijo la reina en la lengua común mientras salía de la sala del trono, seguida de sus guardias y los 4 jinetes de dragón.

 **Siguieron por otro pasillo del palacio hasta una puerta que daba paso a otra gran sala por lo visto. Antes de entrar, la reina murmuro algo con Ajax y otro elfo que los esperaba en la puerta, segundos después, Ajax se dirigió a los tres jóvenes.**

-Escúchenme bien, hasta aquí llego yo con ustedes, no podré acompañarlos dentro, es más debo regresar con la brigada inmediatamente; lo que están a punto de presenciar es uno de los eventos más importantes en la historia de la orden, los jinetes de dragón más poderosos de Alagaesia están reunidos en esa sala, muestren el mayor respeto posible y no hablen a menos que se les indique.

-… - ninguno de los tres respondió, habían quedado impactados con el anuncio de Ajax.

-¡¿Entendido?!- gritó Ajax exasperadamente.

-¡Sí jefe Ajax!- respondieron al unísono.

-Buena suerte entonces- el jinete suavizó su expresión y se retiró.

 **Pasaron unos instantes antes de que tomaran valor suficiente para entrar; una vez ahí, se toparon con decenas de rostros que los miraban algunos con incredulidad, seriedad y otros con ligeras sonrisas. Los tres tomaron su lugar en el círculo que estaban formando los otros jinetes, entre ellos la reina Arya.**

-Muy bien es hora de comenzar esta sesióncaballeros- dijo la reina mientras que todos comenzaban a hablar y los 3 jóvenes miraban confundidos a todos lados.

 **Todo se mantuvo así durante los siguientes 15 minutos, y a pesar de que se hablaba en la lengua común, las únicas palabras que los jóvenes entendieron fueron: …traidores, …gran tragedia, …una verdadera masacre…; entre otras cosas que solo los confundían aún más, y Arya lo sabía así que interrumpió las demás conversaciones.**

-¡Caballeros!- exclamó llamando así la atención de la audiencia- convoque esta reunión para que juntos podamos buscar soluciones, no para opiniones personales de que tan grave es la situación.

-La reina tiene razón- exclamó un jinete elfo de caballo rubio- ahora, en mi opinión, deberíamos reorganizar a las brigadas para que realicen recorridos de vigilancia mayores en el sur y en el oeste, de esa manera podremos…

-Disculpen- interrumpió Marcus- sé que están hablando de cosas muy importantes pero al menos ¿podrían decirnos porque hemos sido convocados a esta reunión?

 **Todos quedaron asombrados por la repentina interrupción del joven, de pronto Lord McGregor, un jinete de nariz aguileña, barba y cabello gris, habló.**

-Tienes toda la razón jovencito, tenemos cosas más importantes que hablar y tampoco yo veo la razón por la que estén aquí- dijo con voz acusadora- así que será mejor que…

-Será mejor que no termines esa frase, humano- dijo un úrgalo Kull de 3 metros y brillantes ojos amarillos mientras señalaba a McGregor con su mandoble de hoja verde- y que todos nosotros mostremos más consideración con nuestros invitados ¿es que ustedes los jinetes de dragón vardenos han olvidado que un joven humano como ellos fue quien salvo Alagaesia en el pasado?- dijo, blandiendo su arma en el aire.

-Tranquilice un poco su espada Nar Garzhvog, la necesitaremos en otro momento cuando haya una batalla real- dijo un Jinete anciano de larga barba y cabello gris con mechones negros mientras tenía mano puesta en la empuñadura de la mortífera Zar'roc.

-Lord Murtagh, nos preguntábamos cuando hablaría- dijo McGregor.

-¿Es que soy de los pocos que desde que empezó la reunión no ha hablado estupideces, mientras que Alagaesia permanece ciega ante una nueva amenaza?- dijo Murtagh- ¡Por favor señores! Tal como dijo Garzhvog, mi medio hermano Eragon Asesino de Sombras y muchos otros más, no arriesgaron sus vidas por Alagaesia y la Orden solo para verlas caer de la misma forma que lo hicieron durante el alzamiento de Galbatorix. Pase lo que pase, el legado y la paz que nos dejó Eragon deben perdurar para siem…

-Por favor Lord Murtagh, no empiece con eso, ya nadie cree en esa antigua leyenda- dijo Lord Darwin, un hombre rubio de tés muy blanca y barba rubia, con una ligera sonrisa de burla.

-¡¿Cómo osas?!- exclamó Murtagh furioso, mientras desenvainaba a Zar'roc.

-¡Caballeros!- Interrumpió Arya nuevamente- ¡Por favor, os pido que os tranquilicéis! Y en cuanto a usted Lord Darwin, guárdese sus opiniones que muchos aquí si somos creyentes de esa, "leyenda"- advirtió- en cuanto al otro asunto. Marcus.

-¿Si? Majestad

 **Arya recitó unas palabras en el idioma antiguo y tras un rápido destello en el centro de la reunión, apareció una imagen del mapa de Alagaesia.**

-Hace unos días estaba meditando en medio del bosque, ahí fue que tuve una visión, en ella reconocí los desolados Llanos Ardientes, había habido una batalla ahí, cadáveres por todas partes, el olor a muerte me recordaba a la primera gran batalla que los Vardenos y los entonces soldados del Rey Galbatorix tuvieron ahí, y por un momento creí que lo era, hasta que me di cuenta que los cadáveres vardenos tenían el estandarte rojo con el dragón azul, que no se usó sino hasta 5 años después de la guerra, tampoco veía el estandarte de Galbatorix, en su lugar había uno negro y rojo, con una nova de fuego y hielo rodeando un tridente dorado.

-No creo jamás haber visto un estandarte así- opinó Jhina.

-Nunca en la historia se ha visto ese estandarte, jovencita- respondió Garzhvog.

-Lo más más importante- continuó la reina Arya- es que en esta visión también divise cadáveres tanto de jinetes como dragones, no podía creer lo que veía; pero de pronto todo a mí alrededor se puso oscuro y lo último que escuche antes de interrumpir mi meditación fueron las palabras en el idioma de mi gente, ""…el campeón de Alagaesia ha de volver a casa…""

 **Marcus, Jhina y Jace se quedaron impresionados por esa última frase, sabían exactamente a quién se refería, pero aun así no lo podían creer. Habían escuchado toda su vida, las grandes historias que se contaban sobre Eragon y Saphira, el jinete y dragona que derrotaron al rey tirano y trajeron la paz a Alagaesia, sabían toda la historia, sabían el papel que Lord Murtagh y la reina Arya habían tenido junto a este jinete, pero como siempre, las historias pasan con el tiempo a ser simples leyendas, que mucha gente considera como tales. Había ya muy pocos que seguían teniendo fé en ello un con el paso de los años los creyentes mortales seguirían desapareciendo hasta no quedar ninguno; solo los elfos y algunos jinetes seguirían creyendo en lo que pasó. Marcus sabía que Jhina había dejado de creer hacia años y que su hermano estaba en el mismo camino, él por su parte solo se limitaba a tener esperanza pero nunca hablaba del tema.**

-¿Y usted cree que él volverá Reina Arya?- preguntó Marcus

-Las visiones de un jinete de dragón muy rara vez se equivocan, Marcus, y menos aún si es un jinete elfo- Arya se permitió sonreír un poco- la magia que fluye por todos nosotros y nuestros dragones, está conectada a la magia recorre toda Alagaesia, siendo así, todo puede pasar.

-Todo menos eso en mi opinión, su majestad- dijo McGregor con ligera burla- con todo respeto, a veces es mejor que las leyendas sigan siendo lo que son, leyendas.

-(¡Insolente!)- pensó Murtagh.

-¡Suficiente Lord McGregor! ¡Retírese de aquí!- dijo Arya con tenacidad.

-¡Que, pero si… !

-¡Arya te ha dado una orden McGregor, ya lárgate de aquí!- exclamó Murtagh.

-¡Silencio, Murtagh el Traidor!- respondió McGregor, dejando boquiabiertos a todos los presentes.

-¡Fuera de mi vista, insensato!- Grito con furia mientras señalaba la puerta.

 **McGregor no dijo nada más, solo fulminó con la mirada y se fue indignado del lugar. Mientras, todos seguían impactados por lo ocurrido. Nadie en muchos años se había dirigido a Murtagh con ese sobrenombre y los pocos que habían tenido el valor de hacerlo habían aprendido las consecuencias de primera mano; pasaron unos minutos de tensión hasta que Murtagh se disculpó y se retiró renegando del lugar.**

 **Las cosas estuvieron mucho más tranquilas durante la siguiente media hora, Arya terminó de detallar su visión y de cómo un día después recibió la noticia de que toda una brigada de jinetes de dragón desapareció en el sureste, para más tarde tener otra visión en la que visualizó a los 3 jóvenes y de un posible papel que jugarían en el asunto. Al finalizar la reunión, la reina les dijo a los tres que una brigada los esperaba afuera del palacio para una misión de búsqueda y rescate al sureste de Alagaesia, y luego de despedirse amistosamente de la reina, Marcus y sus amigos partieron al encuentro.**

-Saludos jóvenes jinetes, bienvenidos a la brigada Arget Gata- dijo con amabilidad, una elfa de cabello blanco y fieros ojos marrones mientras montaba a un gran dragón negro- mi nombre es Rhavaa y él es mi dragón Yhawar.

 **Luego de corresponder al saludo, los tres se dirigieron a sus dragones, tendrían mucho de qué hablar en el camino ya que inmediatamente partieron con el resto de la brigada.**

 **La salida de Ellesméra fue tranquila, salvo por un instante en que una gran sombra cubrió a toda la brigada entera y sobre ellos pasó volando un inmenso dragón verde a lomos del cual iba la Reina Arya.**

-¡Woah!- dijeron los 3 al unísono- Ese tiene que ser Fírnen el Solitario- dijo Jhina.

-Así es- dijo Rhavaa- y es el dragón más grande y poderoso de Alagaesia, después de Espina el Implacable y Saphira la Reina de los cielos.

-Creí que era Brightscales- preguntó Jace.

-Lo es, pero ella tuvo muchos sobrenombres a pesar del corto tiempo que vivió en Alagaesia- respondió Marcus.

 **Si creían que lo acontecido hasta ahora era de lo más inesperado e impresionante, era porque aún no tenían ni idea de lo que tenían por delante.**

 **MUY BIEN AMABLES LECTORES ESO ES TODO POR ESTE CAPÍTULO; PERSONALMENTE DEBO ADMITIR QUE ME TOMO MÁS TIEMPO DEL PLANEADO PARA TENERLO LISTO, PERO PUEDO ASEGURARLES QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO DEJARÁ DE LLAMARLES LA ATENCIÓN, TENGO TANTAS E IDEAS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO QUE AHORA TENDRÉ QUE ESFORZARME MÁS PARA ORGANIZARLAS BIEN, DESPUÉS DE TODO LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO DE FANFICTION ES LA SATISFACCIÓN PERSONAL DE QUE A OTRAS PERSONAS LES GUSTA TU CREATIVIDAD. SIGAN ATENTOS QUERIDOS LECTORES QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO PODRÍA VENIR MÁS RÁPIDO DE LO QUE IMAGINAN, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**

 **SPOILER: PARA LOS QUE YA QUIERAN SABER DE ERAGON Y SAPHIRA EN ESTA HISTORIA ESTÉN ATENTOS ALOS 2 SIGUIENTES CAP.**

 **BYE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SE LOS DIJE; MÁS RÁPIDO DE LO QUE IMAGINAN. PERO ANTES DE SEGUIR, QUISIERA AGRADECER A crooker Y A Joshuatoon POR SER LOS PRIMEROS EL SEGUIR MI HISTORIA. POST-DATA: PARA ESTE CAPÍTULO LES RECOMIENDO VER UN MAPA DE ALAGAESIA.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3: NUEVOS MISTERIOS Y UN OCASO SANGRIENTO**

 **Habían viajado durante días, atravesando el feroz desierto del Hadarac, acamparon cerca del lago Tüdosten.**

- _Hey Marcus, ¿adónde crees que vas?_ \- dijo Héyihoss al ver que su jinete se adentraba en el bosque.

- _Tranquilo, ya sabes, además será solo un momento_ \- respondió Marcus.

- _Es lo que siempre dices y hasta una vez regresaron por la mañana_ \- dijo el dragón- _no sé cuánto tiempo más Niernen y yo podremos cubrir sus salidas._

- _Ya deja de preocuparte tanto, sé que de alguna forma lo lograrán, siempre lo hacen, confiamos en ustedes._

- _Hum, es fácil para ti decirlo._

 **Minutos después, a orillas de un pequeño estanque se encontraban ellos dos, abrazados uno del otro bajo la luz de la luna, olvidándose por un momento de todo lo que los rodeaba, tan solo sabiendo que el eran uno para el otro.**

-Oye Marcus.

-¿Si Jhina?

-¿Sabes que pasará dentro de unas semanas?

\- Ni que lo digas amor, serán ya 8 años juntos- dijo mientras besaba la frente de su pareja.

-Mmm, me agrada cuando me dices amor.

-Bueno, te lo diría mucho más seguido, pero… bueno tú sabes- le recordó Marcus.

-Sí,… oye

-¿Si?

-¿Tú crees que… ?

-Jhina,… tú sabes que te apoyaré en cualquier decisión tanto como tú lo harías,… pero, ¿estás segura? Digo yo… porque, ni siquiera se lo has dicho a tu hermano… además, ¿no es mejor poder reunirnos en secreto sin que nadie nos moleste?

-Claro que lo es amor; pero primero que nada, yo me estaba refiriendo a mi hermano, y segundo tú bien sabes que ni aunque pase una década estaré lista para decirle a mi padre sobre nosotros.

\- Sí, lo sé, tú padre seguramente me encerraría en una celda en Vroengard si se enterara- dijo Marcus irónicamente.

-No, a lo mucho haría que te arrojen al Ojo del Jabalí- dijo Jhina dándole una palmada en el pecho.

-Que consuelo- dijo Marcus, con cierto sarcasmo.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo amor, mi padre no es el carcelero de la Orden- dijo Marcus para después abrasar a Jhina y quedarse los dos contemplando el reflejo de la luna.

 **En efecto, Lord Hálhiass Malcovhik era el padre de Jhina y Jace Malcovhik y al mismo tiempo era el conocido celador de las prisiones mágicas de Vroengard, un jinete tan temido como respetado por prisioneros y otros jinetes, casi tanto como influyente era su familia en la Orden de los Jinetes de Dragón.**

 **Desde que obtuvo el cargo de celador, Malcovhik ejerció la disciplina con puño de hierro en Ristak'Gata, una prisión creada por la Orden durante los primeros años que se reinstaló completamente en la isla de Vroengard, su antigua bastión, ésta prisión, un lugar, diseñado específicamente con el propósito de aprisionar a todos los jinetes y hechizeros que participaron en la Rebelión de Gil'ead durante la reconstrucción de la Orden.**

 **Tres horas más tarde ambos jinetes regresaron al campamento, necesitarían descansar un poco antes de seguir la marcha con el resto de la brigada.**

 **Los siguientes días fueron de vuelo continuo y rápido, habían volado sobre el poblado de Petrovya donde se les unieron unos jinetes de dragón surdanos y de ahí dieron un giro hacia la ciudad de Aroughs para seguir en línea recta hacia la isla de Illium, donde fueron sorprendidos por fuertes vientos en contra que los obligaron a aterrizar.**

-¡¿Pero qué rayos fue eso?!- preguntó Jace.

-No lo sé amigo- respondió Marcus- pero se me hace que tendremos que caminar.

-Rayos, tardaremos horas en…-

-Muy bien atención todos- Rhavaa interrumpió todas las conversaciones del momento- Zoe y un grupo de jinetes han confirmado lo que temía, toda esta área está afectada por una trampa de aire que sea quien sea que la haya invocado, tiene la fuerza para resistir todos los hechizos con los que hemos intentado inutilizarla, así que tendremos que seguir a pie, espadas en mano y no se separen de sus dragones, esto no me gusta más que a ustedes- admitió la elfa- ¡Ahora, vamos!

 **Y así, siguieron la marcha durante media hora a través del bosque y el grupo ya se comenzaba sentir un poco alterado.**

-Estad atentos jinetes- dijo Rhavaa.

- _Hey, Marcus._

- _¿Si? Héyihoss_

- _Esto no me gusta para nada._

- _Sí, lo sé, a mí tampoco_ \- confesó el jinete- _Me siento observado._

 _-Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad?-_ interrumpió Jace.

- _Jace, no es el momento, concéntrate en el entorno._

 _-Ay, Marcus ¿tú también?, Jarnunvosk_ _me lleva diciendo lo mismo hace rato._

 _-Pues deberías hacerle más caso a tu dragón, concéntrate; tengo un muy mal presentimiento._

 **De pronto, un silencio mortal invadió el lugar, y un segundo después, una flecha negra zumbo enzima de sus cabezas en dirección a Rhavaa, quien a duras penas pudo detenerla con un hechizo antes de caer de rodillas por el cansancio, todos asumieron posiciones defensivas mientras que una segunda flecha salió volando hacia la elfa, dejando un rastro de energía oscura a su paso al igual que la anterior, esta vez fue un jinete enano llamado Mhuryn, quien detuvo la flecha quedando incluso más cansado al final; todos se disponían a levantar la mano y conjurar protecciones, pero antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera moverse, alguien del grupo exclamó.**

-""¡Niernen, brisingr!"".

 **Y lo siguiente que se vio fue una abrazadora estela de fuego púrpura incinerar todo a más de 30 metros en dirección a donde habían venido las flechas.**

-(Esa es la Jhina que conozco)- pensó Marcus- _Buen trabajo amor._

 _-Gracias Marcus, pero ten cuidado cuando me digas así, mi hermano y yo tenemos un lapso mental muy fuerte._

 _-Recemos para que no me haya oído, jeje._

 _-Mmm._

-Atención jinetes- anunció Rhavaa mientras aún se recuperaba- Ahora debemos seguir avanzando, ya es seguro que alguien nos acecha, así que mucho cuidado y no duden en atacar si ven algo sospechoso; ¡Jinetes arqueros, vanguardia y retaguardia! ¡Jinetes con escudos, cúbranlos! ¡Los demás, monten defensas mágicas!- añadió la elfa- ¡Y no ataquen con magia si no lo consideran adecuado, no quiero jinetes exhaustos o fuera de combate antes de tiempo!

 **Y así fue, siguieron avanzado por aquel bosque, que a cada paso que daban se hacía aún más sombrío, y aunque no hubo más ataques, todos se mantenían tensos y a la espera de cualquier movimiento a su alrededor, seguían en el rango de aquella trampa de aire que de alzar vuelo, sin duda alguna destrozaría las alas de sus dragones, y retoro ceder por donde vinieron definitivamente no era una opción, ya habían llegado bastante lejos así que no les quedaba más opción que avanzar, aunque muchos cambiaron de opinión cuando la marcha se detuvo de golpe y muchos en la vanguardia comenzaron maldiciones o hablaban horrorizados por lo que fuera que estuviesen viendo.**

- _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué nos detenemos?_

 _-No lo sé Marcus-_ dijo Jhina mientras intentaba contactar a su hermano- _Jace, Jace ¿estás ahí? ¡Jace!_

 _-Ah, seeerá mejor que vengas a ver esto, hermana-_ dijo Jace muy nervioso.

 **Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo fueron al frente del grupo, solo para quedar atónitos ante lo que veían.**

-¡Mierda!- Marcus.

-¡Maldita sea, no puedo ver!- Jhina trato de no mirar ante tal atrocidad.

 **Ante ellos se presenciaba una verdadera masacre, cadáveres ensangrentados tanto de jinetes como de dragones yacían dispersos por un amplio claro del bosque, el hedor a muerte era casi tan intenso como el de la sangre y el barro; todo rastro de maleza y árboles alrededor había sido reducido a pequeñas figuras negruzcas y aún humeantes, señal de que había habido mucho fuego de dragón, pero las marcas de tajos finos y limpios tanto en los cadáveres como en el suelo delataban el uso de espadas mágicas y el rastro mágico de los hechizos con magia oscura era lo más preocupante además del hecho de que todas las espadas de Acero Brillante habían desaparecido y que todos los cadáveres de los dragones tenían un gran tajo en el pecho, lo que indicaba que les habían quitado sus Eldunarí.**

- _Rhavaa, ¿quién…pudo haber hecho esto? ¿Quién…sería capaz de tal atrocidad?-_ dijo muy dolido el dragón de la elfa.

 _-No lo sé Yhawar, no lo sé,…pero te juro por mi vida y mi orgullo que lo haremos pagar-_ trató de consolar a su dragón.

 **A decir verdad, todos se habían quedado en completo silencio mientras recorrían el campo de batalla, tratando de consolar y otros de calmar la ira de sus dragones, que habían sido los más dolidos por lo que estaban presenciando.**

- _Lamento que hayas visto esto Niernen-_ dijo Jhina- _sé lo apegados que pueden ser los dragones a los de su propia raza._

 _-Soy una dragona, mi pequeña, pero al igual que cualquier otro ser vivo, tengo sentimientos como límites;… juro voy a vengar a todos mis hermanos que yacen sin vida en este lugar-_ dijo antes de dar un furioso rugido al cielo.

- _¡Cuenta conmigo Niernen!_ \- dijo Héyihoss, uniéndose al rugido.

- _¡Y conmigo!-_ dijo Jarnunvosk, haciendo lo mismo.

 **Pronto, todos los dragones se unieron en un enorme rugido que retumbó por toda la isla mientras que sus sentimientos de ira y dolor conbinados inundaba las mentes de sus jinetes. Sin embargo, cuando hubo silencio una vez más, el entorno sombrío y el aura oscura volvieron a invadir el lugar, todo pasó tan rápido, retomaron su formación defensiva, algo se movía en los alrededores, de un instante a otro, un aro de niebla oscura como el carbón rodeo al grupo de jinetes y en la dirección por donde habían venido, apreció un encapuchado de armadura completamente negra y símbolos arcanos oscuros, de cuya capucha sobresalían un par de siniestros ojos rojos. El extraño dio unos pasos hacia el grupo antes de que Jace y otros ocho jinetes le apuntaran con sus arcos.**

-Yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes- dijo el encapuchado con voz suave y burlona.

 **Y pronto se dieron cuenta porque, de la niebla a su alrededor surgieron un sinfín de puntas de flecha, lo que no les dejó más opción que bajar las armas.**

-Bien, ahora que nos hemos calmado un poco- anunció el encapuchado- tal vez podamos…

-Eres un sombra, ¿Verdad?- anunció Rhavaa mientras salía de entre los demás jinetes, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Aaah, los elfos como siempre tan listos- anunció el sombra- mi nombre es Skroullthdumh, y no se preocupen por sus amigos aquí abajo- dijo esto último con una pequeña risa- ¡Estoy seguro que pronto se reunirán con ellos!

 **Dicho esto, las flechas a su alrededor fueron disparadas, todo pasó tan de prisa que apenas si pudieron oír las flechas ser disparadas, de pronto a su alrededor, una estela de chispas azules fue en lo que terminó convirtiéndose aquella letal lluvia de saetas, para cuando se dieron cuenta la niebla empezó a disiparse ante los ojos de un muy sorprendido sombra.**

-¡¿Pero qué está pasando?!- exclamó Skroullthdumh.

-Le que pasa- dijo Marcus- es esto, ""¡Brisingr raught!""- exclamó con vehemencia mientras de su palma salía disparado un potente proyectil ardiente, tan rápido, que el sombra lo bloqueó a duras penas.

-¡Humano asqueroso, como te atreves a atacarme!- dijo el sombra antes de devolverle el hechizo, solo que esta vez con magia oscura, lo que le daba un destello negruzco.

 **Lo que paso en ese momento sorprendió a todos los presentes. El proyectil perdió velocidad hasta quedar a unos centímetros de Marcus, para después retornar al sombra e impactarlo con una fuerza descomunal, solo que esta vez el brillo negruzco se había reemplazado con uno azul. Una vez se volvió a poner de pie, el sombra retrocedió con un gesto que Marcus no sabía si era de decepción o de miedo.**

-¡Ah! ¡Él está aquí!- exclamó Skroullthdumh antes de desvanecerse en una nuble de niebla oscura.

 **Todos estaban atónitos con lo que habían acontecido, de un momento a otro, las conversaciones tanto verbales como mentales entre jinetes y dragones volaban de un lugar para otro del grupo, mientras Rhavaa, intentaba inútilmente tranquilizar a su brigada.**

-Oye, Marcus- dijo Jhina.

-¿Si? Jhina

-Mira- dijo señalando al horizonte.

 **Y ahí estaba, un hombre con armadura los observaba a lo lejos, pero pareció que noto que lo habían descubierto, pues dio media vuelta y desapareció en donde volvía a comenzar el bosque.**

-Rhavaa- llamó Marcus.

-Ahora que sucede Marcus…

 **Cinco minutos después desplazándose veloces por el bosque, Marcus, Jhina, Jace, Rhavaa y otros 2 jinetes iban en persecución de aquella persona que los había estado observando hace un momento, mientras que los dragones los seguían por aire.**

-¿Están seguros que se fue por acá?, y más importante ¿Están seguros que no era ese sombra otra vez?- quiso saber la elfa.

-Sí y no, Rhavaa- dijo Jhina- vestía una armadura plateada, es imposible,… tiene que estar por aquí, no puede haber ido lejos.

-Tranquila hermanita, si no lo encontramos nosotros, los dragones lo harán, cierto ¿Joseph?

-En efecto Jace, Isskhenttar y yo hemos estado antes en brigadas de rastreo- dijo el jinete mencionado- si los otros dragones lo pueden encontrar, él con más razón lo hará.

-Eso espero- dijo Marcus.

 **Unos minutos después…**

 _-Lo encontramos, está parado en un risco al final del bosque-_ anunció Jarnunvosk.

 **Y dicho y hecho, ahí estaba, un hombre alto con armadura plateada con destalles azules, "escamas" de metal plateado adornaban su capa azul y en su cabeza tenía un casco con la forma de una cabeza y dos alas de dragón a los costados, lo que le daba un aspecto muy imponente y para finalizar un gran mandoble, cuyo brillo azul incandescente de su hoja sobresalía de la funda, le colgaba al cinto.**

 **Los 6 jinetes se le acercaron cautelosamente, observándolo ocultos en los árboles; no fue hasta que sintieron puntas de lanza rozar sus espaldas que soltaron sus espadas y caminaron hacia en aquel hombre, mientras este hizo una seña para que se acercaran.**

-Saludos jinetes, debo admitir que no esperaba que la Orden enviara una misión de búsqueda tan pronto- dijo el hombre.

-¿Quién eres?- exigió Rhavaa.

-Es una buena pregunta- dijo para luego dar un chasquido y los hombres que les apuntaban con lanzas desaparecieran en una nube de polvo- ¿Qué quién soy yo? Hmm- se quitó el casco- solo digamos que he esperado durante siglos, ver a la hermosa tierra de Alagaesia, crecer fuerte y libre de la opresión una vez más- dijo con suave y ronca.

-Ah, ¡Asesino de Sombras!- dijeron al unísono, Rhavaa y la otra elfa que les había acompañado, de nombre Jharsshoom, mientras ambas se inclinaban en señal de respeto; dejando atónitos a los tres jóvenes, que recién entendían quién era aquel hombre de cabello gris y ojos marrones…

 **Y BIEN, ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? SI A USTEDES QUERIDOS LECTORES LES ESTA GUSTANDO ESTA HISTORIA TANTO COMO A MÍ, ENTONCES MANTENGANSE ATENTOS A FUTURAS ACTUALIZACIÓNES.**

 **POST-DATA: ESPERO HABER DEJADO CLARO EN EL TEXTO CUANDO LAS CONVERSACIONES ENTRE PERSONAJES SON NORMALES, MENTALES (** _ **EN CURSIVA**_ **) Y CUANDO SON EN EL IDIOMA ANTIGUO (""ENTRE DOBLE COMILLAS"").**

 **ESPERARE SUS REVIEWS, BYE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA DE NUEVO, QUERIDOS LECTORES, SI LES GUSTÓ EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, PREPARENCE PARA MÁS SORPRESAS. POST-DATA: HE HECHO NUEVAS MODIFICACIONES A LA ESTRUCTURA DE LOS DIALOGOS, AHORA LAS CONVERSACINES MENTALES ENTRE PERSONAJES SERÁN ENTRE […]**

 **CAPÍTULO: DOS GRANDES MAESTROS Y NUBES DE GUERRA**

 **Marcus, Jhina y Jace se habían quedado atónitos, habían presenciado aquella sangrienta escena en el claro, tuvieron su primer encuentro con un sombra, y ahora, se encontraban en presencia del gran maestro de la Orden de los Jinetes de Dragón, aquel que instruyó a los miembros más antiguos de la Orden, aquel del que hablaban todas las grandiosas historias sobre el origen de la nueva era de paz de Alagaesia.**

-Eragon Asesino de Sombras- habló Marcus, a lo que el hombre asintió- así que todas las historias sobre ti son… son…

-Ciertas…- dijo Jhina.

-Lo son, joven Marcus, todas y cada una de ellas…

-¿Sabes mi…?

-Sí, sé tu nombre, y también el suyo, Jhina y Jace Malcovhik- dijo Eragon dejando sin palabras a los dos hermanos- los he estado observando a todos desde que llegaron a este lugar,… y ustedes, jinetes elfas, levántense pues no soy ni su dios ni su rey para que se inclinen ante mí, especialmente tú Rhavaa ya deberías saberlo.

-Sí, maestro Eragon- respondió la elfa.

-¿Maestro?- peguntó Jace.

-No les has contado aún, ¿eh?

-No, maestro, no lo encontré adecuado- respondió Rhavaa.

-¿Adecuado? Espera… ¿Eragon es tu maestro?- se sorprendió Marcus.

-Así es, la última de mis aprendices antes de que Arya decidiera asumir la tutela de las futuras generaciones de jinetes- dijo Eragon- debo admitir de que hizo un muy buen trabajo, sus amigos allá en el claro, dieron una impresionante batalla antes de ser abatido por sus atacantes.

-Espera, si tú viste la batalla- preguntó Jhina- ¿Por qué decidiste no salvarlos de aquel destino?

-Porque, no estaba ahí en realidad- respondió Eragon con cierto pesar- pude ver todo a través de los ojos y oídos que me proporciona el bosque; la muerte de sus amigos es una verdadera lástima, pero es un regocijo, poder haberlos salvado a ustedes de un destino similar.

-Así que tú nos protegiste en el claro- dijo Marcus.

-Sí, pero debo admitir que esperaba que esa trampa de viento los retrasara más de lo que hizo.

-Entonces, ¿Tú invocaste el hechizo?- preguntó Jhina.

-Sí, yo desplegué esa trampa de aire con la intención de alejarlos del peligro que acechaba en el bosque- dijo el anciano jinete- pero, no contaba con que fueran un grupo tan obstinado a seguir adelante.

-Ja, supongo que eso lo aprendí de ti, maestro- dijo Rhavaa con una pequeña sonrisa a lo que Eragon correspondió de la misma manera.

-Ya veo,… bueno… ya nos presentamos correctamente, ahora quisiera conocer a sus dragones- dijo Eragon, mientras que Marcus y sus amigos llamaban a sus compañeros del alma, que habían estado viendo todo desde el cielo.

-[saludos gran jinete, yo soy Héyihoss]

-[Y yo Niernen]

-[Y yo Jarnunvosk]

-[Hola Eragon, un gusto verte de nuevo, maestro]- dijo Yhawar, el dragón de Rhavaa.

 **Eragon respondió a cada uno de los saludos, incluyendo por supuesto a los dragones de los otros dos jinetes, Joseph y Jharsshoom.**

-[Impresionantes dragones son los suyos jinetes]- dijo Eragon- [Y algún día, se convertirán en criaturas tan poderosas y sabias como la mía…]

-Maestro, ¿Cómo se encuentra la maestra Saphira?- preguntó Rhavaa, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, Eragon solo sonrió.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú misma?

 **El cielo se oscureció un instante y tras un rugido ensordecedor, un colosal dragón azul aterrizó frente a ellos, haciendo temblar la tierra, tan grande, que tan solo su cabeza era más grande que el palacio de Ellesméra y sus brillantes escamas azul zafiro podían tener fácilmente el tamaño de un carruaje; la dragona acerco su cabeza y miro a los jinetes con aquellos profundos ojos azules. Esta vez, todos (excepto Eragon claro), dirigieron una respetuosa reverencia a la enorme dragona, quien habló con su voz suave y profunda, una voz llena de sabiduría y cariño.**

-[Hola a todos, yo soy Saphira Brightscales, reina y gran cazadora de los cielos]- anunció Saphira- [dragona, protectora y compañera del gran Eragon Asesino de Sombras]

-[Hola maestra, es un regocijo volver a verte]- dijeron Rhavaa y su dragón.

-[Es un honor estar en tú presencia, poderosa y sabia Saphira]- dijeron Marcus, Jace, Jhina y sus respectivos dragones.

 **Después de presentarse ante los demás jinetes en el claro, Eragon y Saphira guiaron a la expedición de vuelta. Hasta el momento, la gran mayoría seguía sin palabras por lo que estaban presenciando, volando junto al dragón más grande con la armadura más grande que hubieran visto en su vida, una masiva mole metálica casi tan grande como el dragón que la llevaba, con una estructura que le daba la apariencia de una pequeña fortaleza en el aire, la montura (debido al tamaño de Saphira) había sido hecha con forma de una silla, y en ella iba sentado Eragon Asesino de Sombras, el jinete que trajo la paz a Alagaesia y supuestamente era tan solo un mito como decían algunos; pero, ahí estaba, sentado en aquella montura, con rostro apacible y los notorios rasgos de sus más de 4500 años de vida.**

-[Entonces, Rhavaa, ¿Qué se sintió?]- pregunto Marcus.

-[¿A qué te refieres? ¿Conocer y aprender de uno de los mejores jinetes de dragón de la historia?... Mmm, bueno, lo único que puedo decir es que fue una experiencia como ninguna otra]- respondió Rhavaa con ligera sonrisa.

-[¿Y es cierto lo que dicen?]- quiso saber Jhina- [que tiene un más allá de lo que cualquiera pueda imaginarse]

-[Lo es]- contestó la elfa- [pero, Eragon siempre dice que es mejor ser admirado por tus acciones y tu sabiduría que por el poder que tienes entre manos, porque el día en que te vanaglories de tu poder, serás igual al tirano Galbatorix]

-[Solo espero que tú no seas solo la única de mis aprendices que aún recuerde esas palabras]- dijo Eragon.

-[No lo soy la única, maestro, se lo aseguro, Ybohry y Lord Salazar tampoco han olvidado, y los demás,… bueno… ya lo verá]

-[Sí,… supongo que sí]- dijo Eragon terminado a sí la conversación.

 **Volaron durante hora y media por el borde costero de Surda, pero cuando ya se acercaban a la pequeña península de Reavstone, se toparon con una sorpresa desagradable, al encontrar que varias partes de la ciudad estaban en llamas.**

-¡Qué demonios sucedió aquí!- exclamó Rhavaa.

-¡Rhavaa!- llamó Zoe la segunda al mando de la brigada, mientras señalaba a una flota de barcos de guerra que en ese momento volvían a disparas proyectiles ardientes sobre la ciudad surdana.

-Esos barcos son… son…- Jhina no termino la frase.

-¡Son míos!- interrumpió Marcus desenvainado su espada, mientras Héyihoss con un fuerte rugido, se lanzó en picada hacia aquella flota.

-¡Marcus espera!- dijo Jace haciendo lo mismo.

-¡Oigan, pero…!- dijo Jhina antes de sacar su espada también- ¡Ah, estos dos! ¡Vamos Niernen!

 **Pronto varios jinetes hicieron lo mismo y se lanzaron al ataque, mientras que Rhavaa y Eragon solo miraban.**

-Bueno, al menos tienes que admitir que son entusiastas- dijo Rhavaa.

-Mmm- Eragon asintió.

-[Ha, me recuerdan mucho a ti y a mí pequeñajo]- dijo Saphira.

-[Sí, pero en esos tiempos éramos jóvenes, más jóvenes que algunos de ellos incluso, Saphira]- respondió Eragon- [aunque supongo todos madurarán a su tiempo]

 **Ya no había marcha atrás, Marcus y los demás jinetes iban a demasiada velocidad como para detenerse y además los barcos ya los habían divisado y sus torretas comenzaban ya a apuntarles.**

 **EN ESTA ERA LOS BARCOS ERAN DIFERENTES A CUALQUIERA QUE ANTES HUBIERAN DESCRITO LOS LIBROS DE LA SAGA, EN ESTE CASO CARECÍAN DE VELAS PARA NAVEGAR Y TENÍAN DOS ENORMES RUEDAS CON PALETAS A CADA LADO, ADEMÁS ERAN MUCHO MÁS GRANDES Y ESTABAN CON MÁS METAL QUE MADERA, ADEMÁS YA SE HABÍAN DESCUBIERTO LOS MOTORES A VAPOR Y LAS TORRETAS DE CAÑÓN. PERO, VOLVIENDO A LA HISTORIA…**

-¡Aniquílenlos!- gritó un hombre en la cubierta de uno de los barcos.

 **Y tras un fuerte BOOM, los proyectiles en llamas volaron hacia los jinetes, quienes comenzaron a esquivar ágilmente cada disparo y los dragones comenzaron su lluvia de fuego sobre los navíos, era un gran espectáculo de luces, que luego se convirtió en un enorme frenesí ardiente conforme el calor de la batalla llenó los cielos.**

-[Ten cuidado Marcus]- dijo Héyihoss al ver que su jinete saltaba de su lomo hacia la cubierta de un barco para casi al instante empezar a chocar espadas con un grupo de soldados.

-[Lo sé Héyihoss, tú también ten cuidado con esos cañones]- dijo Marcus mientras acababa de cargarse al grupo de soldados e iba a por el segundo- [Jhina ¿dónde estás?]

-[Sobre ti]- dijo, sobrevolando por encima del barco mientras Niernen le prendía fuego al puente de mando y a unas cuantas torretas.

-[¿Dónde está tu hermano?]

-[En mi propio lío ¿Dónde más?]- dijo Jace, mientras que él y otro grupo de jinetes se habrían paso a través de una oleada se soldados en otro barco.

 **Y así siguió una batalla en la que a Marcus, los soldados se le hacían interminables, uno tras otro caían en cuestión de segundos, e incluso se había enfrentado a uno que otro hechicero que derrotó fácilmente, sin embargo ya sentía como se iba quedando sin energía, ya había usado toda las reservas del pomo de su espada y las del anillo que tenía en su mano izquierda, y aún le quedaban varios soldados que enfrentar.**

-[¡Rápido Héyihoss, recógeme en la proa!]- dijo Marcus mientras se batía en retirada.

-[¡Allá voy Marcus!]- dijo Héyihoss sin darse cuenta que toda una batería de cañones le apuntaba cerca de ahí.

 **De pronto, los proyectiles volaron y Marcus solo podía ver aquella nube de fuego volando a tiro certero hacia su dragón; de pronto, la inmensa figura de Saphira salió de la nada y recibió los tiros en vez de Héyihoss, no obstante, aquellos tiros pequeños en comparación, no hicieron más que sacarle chispas a su masiva armadura, para luego volver a ascender a los cielos con un rugido, mientras que muchos soldados miraban aterrorizados a la gran dragona.**

-[No te preocupes por tu jinete, joven Héyihoss]- dijo Saphira- [Está en buenas manos]

-[¿Necesitas una mano, Marcus?]- dijo Eragon, quién ya se encontraba a su lado, con su gran mandoble azul, Brisingr, en la mano.

 **Otro grupo de soldados se dirigía a ellos, cuando Eragon levantó la otra mano y aquellos hombres se desplomaron en el suelo con alaridos ahogados y moribundos, de pronto Marcus sintió como recobraba sus energías mientras el resto de aquella energía vital arrebatada se almacenó en el pomo de su espada, Marcus estaba impresionado, nunca había visto a alguien transferir tanta energía de un cuerpo a otro que no sea el propio.**

-Ah, gracias supongo que lo necesitaba- dijo aliviado.

-No cantes victoria aún chico; esto no acaba todavía- dijo Eragon, cerrando las fauces de su casco de dragón.

 **Ya con energías renovadas, Marcus se abalanzó nuevamente sobre los soldados mientras que Eragon, con una ligera blandida al aire con su espada, creo una gran nova de fuego azul que fácilmente incineró a casi todos los soldados en cubierta, para luego seguir matando a los demás con su espada al igual que Marcus.**

 **No pasaron ni 10 minutos hasta que los jinetes y sus dragones tomaran control de la situación, mientras que Rhavaa había enviado a un grupo de ellos a controlar los incendios en Reavstone.**

 **Un grupo de aquellos navíos de guerra que se había alejado de la batalla, ahora se encontraba en formación hacia la posición de los jinetes mientras que sus torretas se preparaban a disparar.**

-[¡Nadie se mueva!]- gritó Eragon mientras extendía una mano al cielo.

 **BOOM, se escuchó justo antes de que la lluvia de fuego volara hacia ellos; pero cuando estaban por impactar, una columna de chispas y explosiones azules diezmaron hasta el último proyectil, mientras que de entre las nubes, apareció Saphira con fauces ya abiertas y de una profunda bocanada, transformó aquellos barcos en una brillante pila de restos ardientes que se podía ver hasta desde el horizonte, dejando atónitos a todos los presentes.**

-Ahora sí ya acabó, Marcus- dijo Eragon levantando el visor (fauces) de su casco.

 **Y BIEN, ¿QUE LES HA PARECIDO? BUENO, MALO, INTERMEDIO; ESPERARÉ SUS REVIEW PRONTO, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**

 **POR CIERTO GRACIAS DE NUEVO A TODOS LOS QUE HAN PUBLICADO SU OPINION SOBRE MI FANFIC…**


End file.
